Respuestas
by Himeha
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke eran muy diferentes, eso era obvio. Pero ambos estaban hartos de la vida que llevaban, y necesitaban algo en común: una persona en quien confiar. ¿Serían esas pequeñas coincidencias suficientes para unirlos? Sasuhina...a su manera(?)


**Disclaimer: Naruto, su mundo y personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_¡Hola! espero que disfruten de la historia, traté de apegarme a las personalidades de cada personaje lo mejor posible._

_También utilicé sufijos honoríficos y algún que otro término en japonés, (por más raro que quede mezclarlo con el español xD) para respetar el trato que mantienen los diferentes personajes dentro del anime/manga. _

_Estoy más abierta a toda crítica constructiva._

_¡Gracias de anticipado por leer!_

* * *

**Respuestas**

Estaba cansada.

Cansada de esforzarse en vano, de no ser amada, de nunca alcanzar sus expectativas.

Por más que pasara todo su tiempo entrenando e intentara vencer cada uno de sus miedos, Naruto nunca la miraría como mira a Sakura; y aunque llegase a ser la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, sabía que nunca enorgullecería por completo a su padre.

Ella no era suficiente para Naruto ni para Hiashi, tampoco lo fue para Neji.

Después de todo, él tuvo que sacrificarse para que ella viviera, y Hinata siempre cargaría con el dolor, la culpa y la pérdida de la única persona que la acepto como era y la ayudó a enfrentarse a sus temores.

La chica de cabello azulado se sentó en la verde hierba y dejó que los rayos de sol la acaricien.

La calidez en la que estaba envuelta y el frío dolor de algo rompiéndose dentro de ella eran sentimientos demasiado contrastantes como para seguir inmutable.

Pensó que un día veraniego tan hermoso como aquel podría estar disfrutándolo con el amor de su vida…si tan sólo no fuera ella.

Pero ¿valdría la pena ser otra persona a cambio del cariño del Uzumaki?

Quizás en otro momento su respuesta hubiera sido un "sí" rotundo, después de todo solía pensar que estaba allí de pie gracias al rubio jinchuriki; pero hoy ella se encontraba en su punto límite.

—No lo sé —se respondió entre cavilaciones.

La opresión en el pecho producto de tantos pensamientos destructivos estaba a punto de quebrarla.

Hinata le dio la espalda al sol mientras se re-formulaba aquella pregunta. Lo que en realidad se estaba cuestionando era si realmente valía la pena cambiar su forma de ser para obtener la aprobación ajena.

—No —dijo en voz alta—, pero qué más me queda.

Su vida había sido hasta el momento una búsqueda inconsciente de aprobación. Nunca la consiguió.

Y recién ahora se forzaba a verlo.

Estaba confundida, pero no había ido a parar a ese lugar de forma aleatoria.

Si se encontraba en soledad, alejada de toda civilización, era para sacar a la luz sus más profundas reflexiones lejos de todos y ordenarlas.

Se recostó con la cabeza hacia el este y los pies en dirección a la aldea.

Las lágrimas fluyeron como una cascada brillante sobre sus mejillas al tiempo que se daba cuenta de sus limitadas opciones.

Podía huir lejos, abandonar a su aldea y lugar en el mundo comenzando de nuevo, esforzándose sólo por y para si misma. O podía levantarse y regresar a su hogar, cocinar el almuerzo para su familia y seguir esperando por algo que no iba a llegar.

¡¿Qué lugar en el mundo?! ella simplemente no pertenecía; siempre a un lado de todo.

Entonces lloró más porque supo que la opción que la haría feliz era la más dolorosa y también la más difícil de llevar a cabo:

No podía simplemente desechar todos sus sentimientos por el chico al que había amado por tanto tiempo, eso parecía inconcebible.

Y en caso de huir, ¿a dónde iba a ir? ella misma lo dijo: no tenía un lugar.

Se sentó, esta vez con el rostro de frente al sol y suplicó:

—Amaterasu*…

…

El Uchiha caminaba despacio pero con un rumbo fijo.

El fin de la guerra y su vuelta definitiva a la aldea habían acarreado el resentimiento de casi todos sus conocidos. No es que eso fuese de importancia, pero no tenía por qué soportarlo.

Hasta Sakura había seguido adelante, ignorándolo. La única persona que se preocupaba por él era el dobe.

Aun así, constantemente se preguntaba a si mismo por qué volvió, y con qué esperaba encontrarse. Después de todo nada volvería a ser como antes, y con cumplir el capricho de Naruto no lograba ningún beneficio personal.

¿Había hecho una acción por la felicidad de otro? los labios del joven se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, más de incredulidad que de contento.

Sin embargo nadie hacía nada por él

—No lo necesito —pensó.

Era cierto, quizás no lo necesitara, pero lo deseaba.

Quería saber si le importaba a alguien más. Si había alguna razón para seguir atado a su pasado.

Nada le faltaba para llegar al poco frecuentado sitio. Seguramente sólo era conocido por otro idiota con necesidad de estar más solo que de costumbre, además de él.

Pateó una roca que se encontraba en su camino y levantó la vista.

A lo lejos podía divisar una figura que conocía bien, a pesar de nunca haber tratado con ella.

Desde niño se había limitado a observarla sin algún interés particular. Solamente le parecía curiosa.

También conocía un poco de su historia por haberla oído de Naruto.

Era la chica Hyuga, y estaba ocupando su lugar. Bueno, estaba en derecho de hacerlo, pues éste no le pertenecía.

Sasuke caminó en silencio hasta donde se encontraba ella y pudo oírla.

Lo más probable era que fuese consciente de que no estaba sola, pero poco parecía importarle.

—Amaterasu, no tengo a quien recurrir. No sé…no sé qué debería hacer —decía la joven de ojos color lavanda—, ¿dejarlo todo quizás? Por favor, dígame como tengo seguir con mi vida. No creo poder averiguarlo por mi misma. Gracias.

Él se sorprendió de como Hinata le hablaba a la deidad solar como a una amiga o familiar, y de la ausencia de sus frecuentes tartamudeos.

Se acercó más hasta que estuvo a su lado. La Hyuga lo miró directamente a los ojos, como si hubiera estado esperando a que él se mostrara.

Tenía la cara húmeda a causa de las lágrimas, pero le sonrió.

Entonces él se sentó a unos metros de distancia sin preocuparse por incomodarla.

El tiempo pasó, pero ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuanto estuvieron allí.

Finalmente Hinata se levantó de su lugar.

—Hyuga…—él tenía la estúpida necesidad de cruzar aunque sea una palabra, y como mucho, decirle que el se sentía de la misma manera.

Pero su orgullo estaba allí como siempre, bloqueando cualquier tipo de intento demostrativo.

Se acercó, no parecía preocuparle que él fuese realmente el traidor que se preciaba de ser.

La chica tomo su mano en un gesto veloz, casi violento al tiempo que intentaba ocultar su rostro.

—G -gracias —le dijo.

Sasuke no estaba sorprendido, pero aquella acción logró arrancarle todo lo que quería decirle desde que la vio allí, y también su impulso de idiotez.

—Hyuga, si en algún momento quieres irte y dejar todo atrás, puedes contar conmigo.

Esas palabras fueron una puñalada directa a su orgullo y Hinata lo notó.

—Lo-lo siento, no es como si quisiera ayudarme, ¿cierto? —dijo intentando sanar la herida interna del joven, a pesar de saber con certeza de que él sí quería brindarle su apoyo.

Él asintió.

Ambos deshicieron la mirada que sostenían y ella partió mientras el Uchiha se daba la vuelta.

Quería ver como se alejaba o su expresión en ese momento, pero había sido suficiente ¿vergüenza? por hoy.

Hinata sonreía al caminar. Aún seguía sin saber qué hacer, pero en esa tarde había obtenido más respuestas de las que esperaba.

—A donde sea que quiera ir, ya no estaré sola. Y si él desea huir otra vez, yo lo acompañaría —se dijo para si misma.

Quizás no fuese lo correcto, tal vez eso fuera demasiado apresurado; pero la felicidad del momento hacía parecer todo menos absurdo.

Se sacudió las ideas raras que tenía, auto-convenciéndose de no tomar decisiones apresuradas.

Miró al cielo, agradeciendo internamente.

El tiempo le traería más respuestas, y cuando tome una determinación, entre ella y Sasuke no serían necesarias las palabras.

* * *

...

***Amaterasu:** Es la diosa del Sol en la religión sintoísta. Es una de las deidades más importantes de dicho culto.


End file.
